(If You're Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To
by mychemicaldraco
Summary: Dean and Sam are sent to Hogwarts for safekeeping from their father's dangerous job and change a few things. (Destiel/Drarry)


"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat yelled when it touched Dean Winchester's head. He grinned and strutted towards the red table. A few boys his age pounded his back in congratulations, and a couple of girls giggled when he sat down. He winked at them and his little brother, who was still waiting to be sorted rolled his eyes. Sam was nervous. Newcomers in older years were sorted first. After Dean, the first years would get their chance. He was the last person to have his name called by McGonagall. Sam tripped up to the three-legged stool and sat down before having a dusty old hat placed onto his dark blonde head. The hat thought only for a few seconds before calling out "Ravenclaw!". He looked relieved when he sat down among the blue-clad students and they smiled in welcome.

Dumbledore spoke a few words, as he always did, and everybody listened respectfully. Then the feast was served; roast beef and pumpkin pasties were consumed in copious amounts, and by the time dessert came not many students were up to it. Dean Winchester was, though. Some of the Gryffindors looked appalled, but most of them were laughing as he scarfed down helping after helping.

The feast on the first night was always a great opportunity to get to know your new housemates. Dean quickly hit it off with a boy named Ron Weasley and his friend and girlfriend, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They were the same age as he was: fourth year. Sam and a strange girl called Luna Lovegood started talking about creatures they have come across in their lives, and their eccentric fathers.

"So, Dean, you're from America?" Ron asked.

"Honestly, Ron, isn't it obvious?" Hermione chimed and turned to face Dean again. "Why exactly did you come to Hogwarts? Aren't there wizarding schools in America?"

"Our dad didn't exactly have our education in mind when he sent us here," Dean drawled in his low, Southern accented voice. "His job is dangerous, and it was getting out of hand to do it while trying to raise and protect two young wizards. And yeah, there are wizarding schools in America, but they suck, and wouldn't have helped jack squat, cause they're still too close to dad. Safer to send us to a different country."

"Protect you from what?" Harry asked curiously.

Dean laughed a bit. "Everything," he said, and continued eating. When all three of them looked at him questioningly, he put down his fork and started elaborating with his mouth still half-full.

"Vamps, werewolves, wendigos, ya know. Creatures." Dean ignored their appalled looks and studied the table where the professors sat. "Oh, and don't forget about demons. Nasty things." He looked at the three again. "My dad ganks them for a living."

"That's bloody brilliant, " Ron exclaimed, his face having shifted from shock to awe. Dean grinned. "I know right."

"Luna, who's that professor in the black? The mean-looking one," Sam asked.

"Oh he's mean alright, " she answered in a high, dreamy voice. "That's Professor Severus Snape. He teaches Potions, but actually wants to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. People say he's obsessed with it, but I don't believe them. Rumours are much more often than not false. I've learned from experience."

Sam fidgeted for a bit and then started to study the Great Hall. The walls were hung with flags in each of the four houses' colours. Small torches lined the stone at irregular intervals. The ceiling was the most impressive part. Sam had never seen anything like it before. It was enchanted to resemble the sky above, and at the moment it consisted of a swirling mass of dark clouds. It was beautiful. Luna was telling him about the enchantment used to create the illusion, and Sam was half-listening, but he was mostly thinking about how happy he was right there.

"Another Gryffindor," Draco mumbled disgruntledly. "Don't we have enough of those bloody oafs."

"You're just jealous, " Cas said.

Draco's pale eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

"Dear Castiel, I do hope that is your ironic sense of humour showing," he whispered dangerously.

Cas frowned at him. "Wasn't it obvious?" he asked.

"You are one clueless bloke, aren't you?" Draco snickered.

Cas just shook his head, still confused. He didn't think Draco was jealous. Draco was in awe of a certain famous Gryffindor, and was disgusted by it. His denial spewed out in the form of rivalry. Draco had no idea how un-clueless Cas was, and if he did know, he would quite likely hit him with an Obliviate or three. Castiel was quiet and observant, while not many others close to them were. He would thusly be the only one to notice when Draco constantly found an excuse to glance at the Gryffindors, hoping to catch a glimpse of green eyes and ridiculously messy black hair. Cas had also gotten good at guessing when Draco did see Harry, and whether or not they had made eye contact by spotting the blush made almost invisible by strategically placed Glamour spells. Cas enjoyed knowing that he was right, and secretly hoped that he could help to move the process along. The concept of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy together was extremely amusing.

Another thing that lingered in his mind was that Winchester boy. Dean.

The students made their way to their dormitories, full and content. Sam and Dean were in awe, having spent their whole lives driving from one cheap motel to the next. The mattress closed in by four posters draped with their new house colours were a better home than they had had since their mom died. But only Dean remembered that. Another new thing was the amount of people. Going from two roommates to two hundred made a massive difference, but they both liked it. They felt safe, knowing that if anything was coming, there are going to be a lot of people - wizards, even better - and protective wards and enchantments to go through before they can get to the Winchesters.


End file.
